Theorien zu FnaF-2
In diesem Artikel werden die bekanntesten und am weitesten verbreiten Theorien zu Five Nights at Freddy's 2 beschrieben. Alle diese Theorien und Spekulationen sind in diversen, verschiedenen Spiele- und Videoforen entstanden und nicht offiziell bestätigt. Sie können daher teilweise oder zur Gänze unzutreffend sein. Theorien zu Phone Guy's tatsächlicher Rolle in FnaF-2 → siehe Phone Guy Phone Guy's Verhalten in beiden Spieleteilen hat in Spieleforen zu lebhaften Debatten geführt, weil es -nach Ansicht einiger Fans- in vielen Punkten nicht zu einer Person passt, die vordergründig dem Spieler helfen soll. Daher werden die wahren Ambitionen und Motive von Phone Guy oft kritisch hinterfragt und Phone Guy teilweise mehr als Gegenspieler, denn als Mentor wahrgenommen. Im Folgenden werden die Argumente aufgelistet, welche die Zweifel an Phone Guy's Intentionen und Gutartigkeit bekräftigen sollen. * Phone Guy weiß sehr viel über die Animatronics und die Geschehnisse in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - mehr, als ein gewöhnlicher Sicherheitsbeamter wissen sollte. Er weiß um betriebsinnere Details, die eigentlich nur Personen höheren Ranges zugänglich sind. Daraus schließen viele Spielefans, dass Phone Guy entweder zur Geschäftsleitung gehörte, durch unsaubere Methoden an die Informationen gelangte, oder dass er selbst der Verursacher aller Ereignisse ist. * Phone Guy sagt unheimliche Dinge: so plaudert er frei aus dem Nähkästchen und schwärmt geradezu von "Foxy", während er von "The Puppet" behauptet, dass er ihn "nie gemocht" habe, weil The Puppet "ständig am nachdenken" sei und "überall hingehen" könne. Im Grunde klingt Phone Guy gerade so, als seien die Animatronics lebendig. '-' Dieses Verhalten legt Phone Guy auch in FnaF-1 an den Tag, wo er den Spieler dazu aufruft, den Animatronics "ein bisschen Respekt" zu zeigen. * Phone Guy behauptet zunächst, dass die Animatronics darauf programmiert seien, Geräuschen zu folgen. Deshalb solle der Spieler stets eine große Spieluhr aufziehen. Dem steht jedoch entgegen, dass "The Puppet" als einziger Antagonist vom Geklimper der Spieluhr Notiz nimmt. Alle anderen Animatronics suchen stur das Büro auf. Später revidiert Phone Guy seine erste Aussage wieder und wirft selbst ein, dass Puppet der Einzige sei, der mit der Spieluhr beschäftigt werden könne. Es muss unklar bleiben, ob Phone Guy selbst nur unsicher war, ob und wie weit die Geräuscherkennung der Animatronics funktioniert, oder ob sein widersprüchliches Verhalten andere Gründe hat. * Phone Guy geht sogar soweit, dass er mögliche Verletzungen und gar den potentiellen Tod der Nachtwächter billigend in Kauf nimmt: Er fordert Jeremy Fitzgerald während der 6. Nacht dazu auf, bei der kommenden Tagschicht besonders nahe bei den Animatronics zu bleiben. Dabei ist zu beachten, dass Phone Guy genau weiß, wie gefährlich die Animatronics geworden sind. Trotzdem versucht er, Jeremy dazu zu animieren, sich den Figuren zu nähern. Dies setzt eine gewisse Skrupellosigkeit voraus, die einer Rolle als Protagonist entgegensteht. * Allerdings sind manche Hinweise von Phone Guy unabdingbar für ein erfolgreiches Weiterspielen, was ihn zum einzigen "Verbündeten" macht, den der Spieler hat. Auch haben zahlreiche Spielefans eingeworfen, dass entweder die Animatronics (in welcher Form und Art auch immer) oder das Unternehmen Phone Guy dazu gezwungen haben könnte, soviel wie möglich zu vertuschen, damit die Nachtwächter nicht davonlaufen. Theorien zu Jeremy's Schicksal nach der 6. Nacht → siehe: Jeremy Fitzgerald In diversen Spieleforen wird diskutiert, was mit Jeremy Fitzgerald nach Beendigung der 6. Nacht passiert sein könnte, da es Hinweise darauf gibt, wonach sich am Tag nach der 6. Nacht der sogenannte Vorfall von 1987 ereignet hat. * Manche Spielefans argwöhnen, dass Phone Guy den armen Jeremy in eine Falle gelockt haben könnte: Phone Guy scheint stets eine ganze Menge über die Animatronics und deren Gebaren zu wissen und zu verheimlichen. Dass er obendrein einen Kollegen, der -soweit ersichtlich- noch gar keine Erfahrung mit der Tagschicht hat, trotzdem damit beauftragt, die Animatronics zu beaufsichtigen, kann als Indiz dafür gewertet werden, dass Phone Guy genau wusste, was ihm während der kommenden Tagschicht blüht und nun Jeremy quasi geopfert hat. '-' Gegen diese Theorie spricht allerdings, dass Phone Guy im ersten Spieleteil erwähnt, dass er es "erstaunlich" fände, "wie ein Mensch ohne Stirnlappen weiterleben kann". Diese Aussage lässt die Vermutung zu, dass Phone Guy ein Augenzeuge des Vorfalls war und somit mit Jeremy gemeinsam bei der Tagschicht arbeitete. * Als dritte Möglichkeit wird in Betracht gezogen, dass Jeremy lediglich selbst Augenzeuge des Vorfalls war und vor Schreck gekündigt hatte, zumal der Betrieb ohnehin geschlossen wurde. Theorien zu Balloon Boy's Identität → siehe Balloon Boy (BB) In zahlreichen Spieleforen wird geargwöhnt, dass BB eventuell nur eine Halluzination sei. ;Pro: * Phone Guy erwähnt BB mit keinem Wort, obwohl er sich offenkundig im Lokal sehr gut auskennt. * BB's Equippment verschwindet, während er durch den Belüftungsschacht kriecht. Außerdem ist sein Endoskelett nie zu sehen, auch nicht, wenn er direkt angeleuchtet wird. Zudem lässt sich sein Schleichweg nicht lückenlos nachverfolgen. * Auch wird es als befremdlich empfunden, dass BB niemals selbst angreift. ;Contra: * Skeptiker dieser Theorie werfen jedoch ein, dass BB zu viele physische Eigenschaften (nerviges Lachen, Sprechen, sowie Poltern im Belüftungsschacht) aufweist, um nur eine Einbildung zu sein. * Es ist gar nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass er ohne Schild und Modell-Ballon durch den Schacht krabbelt: die Animatronics "Chica", "Toy Chica" und "Toy Bonnie" verlieren ebenfalls ihr Equippment. * Zu guter Letzt ist BB an drei Orten zu sehen: In der Spielhalle, im linken Belüftungsschacht und im Büro. Für "echte" Halluzinationen, wie zum Beispiel "Shadow Bonnie" und "Golden Freddy", seien dies schlicht zu viele Sichtungsorte und die Route, die BB nimmt, ist zu stimmig und konsistent. * Ein weiterer Grund für Phone Guy's Unkenntnis mag der Umstand sein, dass die Figur des BB erst kurz vor Fertigstellung von FnaF-2 hinzugefügt wurde. Theorien um The Puppet → siehe The Puppet Da Puppet in dem Minigames-Level "Give gifts, give life!" als steuerbare Spielfigur auftaucht und dort den Leichen ermordeter Kinder animatronische Masken aufsetzt, vermuten viele Spielefans, dass in Puppet der Geist eines rachsüchtigen Kindes steckt. Unterstützt wird diese Theorie durch das weinende Kind, das im Minigame-Level "Take cake to the children!" vom "Purple Guy" ermordet wird: die Tränenströme, die dem Kind über die Wangen laufen, erinnern in frappierender Weise an die aufgemalten Tränen auf Puppet's Gesicht. Und ausgerechnet dieser Level endet mit einem Jump-scare durch Puppet. Bemerkenswert ist auch die Art und Weise, wie Puppet sich durch die Pizzeria bewegt: er schwebt wenige Zentimeter straff aufrecht über dem Boden. Dies verleiht Puppet einen paranormalen Eindruck, der die Geister-Theorie noch verstärkt. Theorien um Mangle → siehe Mangle Da in FnaF-3 enthüllt wird, dass Purple Guy in der Lage war, die Animatronics zu zerstören und Mangle in völlig entstelltem Zustand ist, haben Spielefans die Theorie aufgestellt, dass es vielleicht gar nicht die Kinder waren, die Mangle zerlegt haben (wie von Phone Guy behauptet). Befürworter der Theorie werfen ein, dass es reichlich unglaubwürdig erscheine, dass kleine Kinder, die kaum laufen könnten, bereits in der Lage wären, ein stählernes Endoskelett zu zerlegen und wieder zusammen zu bauen. Außerdem erscheine es geradezu haarsträubend, dass ein Unternehmen, dessen Existenz von teuren Animatronics abhängt, es je zulassen würde, dass Kleinkinder einen Animatronic zerstören und dabei Gefahr laufen, durch Stromschläge verletzt oder gar getötet zu werden. Statt dessen verdächtigen die Theorieführer Purple Guy. Dieser habe allen Grund dazu gehabt, Mangle zu zerstören: Mangle war -nach Aussage von Phone Guy- mit der allerneuesten Gesicht-Erkennungssoftware ausgestattet und überdies per Direktfunk mit der Polizei verbunden. Kriminelle und Verdächtige würden sofort erkannt und gemeldet. Purple Guy musste evtl. damit rechnen, dass Mangle auf sein Gebahren aufmerksam wird und ihn kurzerhand meldet. Also zerlegte Purple Guy den Animatronic und lädierte die Voicebox. Auf diversen Zeichnungen, die in der Kid's Cove hängen, sind Kinder zu sehen, wie sie Einzelteile von Mangle in den Händen halten und dabei lachen. Stimmt vorgenannte Theorie, würden die Bilder nicht etwa dokumentieren, wie die Kinder Mangle zerpflücken, sondern -im Gegenteil- wieder zusammentragen. Kategorie:Theorien